


DC Comics - Super Superiority

by GirthMan



Series: DC Comics Commissions [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, Cum Eating, Cum drinking, Excessive Pre-Cum, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Forced, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Pre-Cum, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Squirting, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionWhen a civilian gets caught up in a battle between Supergirl and her evil twin, Galatea, things don't go too smoothly for him...He can't exactly complain when Galatea uses him to humiliate Supergirl, though.





	DC Comics - Super Superiority

Metropolis was a prime tourist destination during the summer. Warm weather, plenty of landmarks, and more than a few great restaurants – not to mention the Man of Steel himself – were what drew people to the city. Of course, no one could blame Nate for regretting his trip when he realized Superman was away in Gotham at the moment.  
   
_Just my luck! I can’t believe this is happening…_  
  
Nate ducked just in time to avoid a car as it sailed through the air and into the side of a building. He toppled over and landed on his side before scrambling away from another projectile – this time, a semi-truck – as it flew toward him. He gasped for breath, stumbling to his feet as he frantically made a break for cover. Nate wasn’t exactly a star athlete. The twenty-something Asian-American was slim, quick enough to dodge an oncoming car or two, but being caught in the middle of a fight between two Kryptonians wasn’t his idea of a good time.   
   
Supergirl – known to some by her birth name, Kara Zor-El – definitely knew how to deal out a superhuman ass-kicking – and look good doing it. Her long, blonde hair wasn’t out of place in the slightest as she flew at breakneck speed around the block. Her outfit – a short blue skirt, a white crop top emblazoned with a big red-and-yellow “S” (actually the El family’s crest), short red boots, a pair of white gloves and a red cape – didn’t have a scratch on it.   
   
Her opponent looked remarkably similar – and for good reason. Supergirl’s opponent was her evil clone, Galatea. Dressed in a tight, sleeved white leotard – complete with a “cleavage window” – the short-haired woman was currently on the defensive. Her white gloves were in tatters, and she’d lost her yellow belt at some point during the fight. Her blue eyes narrowed, and a moment later, a powerful concussive blast of red energy shot out at Supergirl. Kara tumbled backward through the air, stunned momentarily. A moment was all that Galatea needed.   
   
Nate felt the ground fall out from beneath him. He glanced around to find that he was currently being held in the air high above Metropolis. One of his shoes slipped from his foot and fell to the ground a few hundred or so feet below him.  
   
“Holy- Hey! Let me go!” he yelped, struggling in Galatea’s grasp.   
   
“Very poor choice of words,” the Kryptonian clone responded, loosening her grip on Nate’s collar.   
   
“Don’t! Waitwaitwait! What do you want with me?”  
   
“Nothing much… If you cooperate, you’ll be just fine…”  
   
Nate swallowed nervously, trying not to look at the ground as Supergirl flew back toward her opponent. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Galatea’s hostage.   
   
“Let him go,” she ordered, clenching her fists. “He isn’t a part of this.”  
   
“He is now, Kara,” Galatea responded mockingly. “Think you’re fast enough to catch him?”  
   
“You know I am,” Kara hissed through clenched teeth.   
   
“Even if I’m in your way?” Supergirl’s moment of self-doubt told Galatea all she needed to know. “Let’s talk this out, shall we? Follow me.”  
   
She descended, taking her captive with her, and Kara followed. Leading Supergirl into an alleyway, Galatea tossed Nate onto the ground. She ran her hands through her hair and straightened it out.   
   
“Now then,” she said, crossing her arms. “Let’s talk. You’re going to surrender and do whatever I say…”   
   
“And what if I don’t?” Kara asked, glaring at Galatea.  
   
“That’s fine with me. I can mail the pieces of our guest back to his family if you don’t play along.” Galatea shrugged. “Where do you live, exactly?”  
   
“H-Hang on,” Nate said. “Supergirl… I think you should listen to her…”  
   
“Smart guy,” Galatea remarked. “Well? What will it be, Kara?”  
   
“I…” Supergirl hung her head. “I surrender. What do you want from me?” she muttered.   
   
“Hmmm,” Galatea rubbed her chin. “Well, for starters…”   
   
Before Nate knew what had happened, he was standing in front of Supergirl. Galatea grabbed him by the waist and tore his pants away from his body in one quick motion. He tried to cover himself up, but Galatea effortlessly held his wrists behind his back with one hand. With her free hand, she reached around his waist and grabbed his cock, roughly stroking it until it began to stiffen.   
   
“Wh- _Ah!_ What the hell are you doing!?” Nate yelled, struggling to escape Galatea’s hold.   
   
“Just reminding my precious little Kara how powerless she really is…” Galatea smirked as she felt Nate fully harden in her hand. “She couldn’t save one… helpless… man…”  
   
Nate groaned as Galatea began stroking his member. She moved slowly at first, gently sliding his foreskin back and forth across his cockhead. She pressed herself against him, her hand moving faster and faster as she stared down Kara. Nate felt the mature Kryptonian’s soft breasts against his back. He locked eyes with Supergirl for a moment, and felt himself losing control.   
   
“W-Wait, I can’t-  _Nngh!”_  
  
Nate bucked his hips, shutting his eyes as he came. Thick spurts of cum shot out from his tip as Galatea squeezed his shaft, chuckling derisively as she roughly stroked him.   
   
“Already!? Aww, I didn’t realize you liked me so much,” she teased.   
   
Nate blushed as his orgasm continued. Creamy ropes of jizz splattered onto the ground in front of Kara, who could only look on, ashamed, as Galatea milked her victim right in front of her. A final strand of cum squirted from Nate’s cockhead, landing on Kara’s boot. Galatea moved her hand to Nate’s tip, slowly circling his cockhead with her thumb.   
   
“Kara, dear,” she began. “Come over here, please…” Kara reluctantly obeyed, stepping toward Nate. “On your knees.  _Now.”_  
   
Supergirl’s face burned red, and she turned her head away, but she still followed Galatea’s order. She got down on her knees in front of Nate as her clone toyed with the tip of his cock. She winced as a spurt of pre shot out, just missing her chin.   
   
“Be a dear and help me out, won’t you?” Galatea asked almost sweetly.  
   
“Y-You want me to-,”  
   
“Put your hand on it, Kara!” Galatea snapped. “I know you’re not stupid, so quit stalling!” She gave Nate’s cock a squeeze, as if to threaten Kara.   
   
“Alright! Alright...” Kara muttered, nervously wrapping her fingers around Nate’s shaft.   
   
Galatea sneered as she wrapped her thumb and forefinger around Nate’s tip. She squeezed the crown of his dick gently, focusing her efforts on stroking his cockhead as Kara took the hint and reluctantly began to move her hand. Nate strained against his captor, gritting his teeth as she worked the tip of his cock with her surprisingly-soft fingers. His most sensitive spot was aching as he was forcibly pleasured right after his first orgasm. Kara looked away as she gently stroked his twitching member, ashamed of the part she was playing. She felt slippery beads of pre-cum leaking out and dribbling over her fingers. She found the courage to speak up after a while, looking up at Nate as he groaned and tensed under the pleasure.   
   
“I’m sorry,” Kara muttered. “I’m… sorry I couldn’t help you…”  
   
“I- There’s-  _Nnf!_ N-Nothing you… Nothing you could-  _Gah!_ I can’t hold it!”  
   
Nate felt his balls tighten as his cock twitched. Galatea rubbed his cockhead as he came, intensifying his climax as Kara raised her hands, desperately trying to shield her face from Nate’s thick cumshots. Nate grunted as each rope of spunk squirted out of his tip to splash into Kara’s palms. Supergirl grimaced as she felt each warm, sticky strand hit her hands. Galatea cooed happily, making sure to squeeze every last drop out of Nate as he rode his orgasm out.   
   
“That’s a good boy,” she purred. “But I don’t think poor little Kara’s having any fun down there! Just look at her… She’s got nowhere to put all that yummy cum you gave her!” She sneered at Kara, whose hands were full of Nate’s load. “It would be such a  _shame_ for her to waste it… Don’t you think so?” She didn’t wait for Nate’s answer. “Kara… Drink it. Every last drop.”  
   
Supergirl looked up to her clone with pleading eyes. She glanced over to Nate, then to the thick load of cream in her hands. She took a deep breath, knowing that she had to play along if he was going to get out of this alive. She brought her hands to her mouth and began lapping up his jizz. She shuddered as she got her first mouthful of the sticky, salty spunk, but she forced herself to continue. She tilted her head back in an effort to speed the process, trying to drink as much as she could at once. She gulped down mouthfuls of Nate’s gooey cum, gagging a bit as she swallowed it. Finally, she managed to drain the last of it, and wiped her mouth with her gloved hand.   
   
“Th-There... I did what you wanted,” she gasped. “Now let him go…”  
   
“Oh, I don’t think so,” Galatea said. “We’re just getting started… I think I’ll let you take a turn… Make him feel good… Go on. Show me what you can do…”  
   
As Kara wrapped her fingers around Nate’s aching shaft, she looked up at him with an apologetic softness in her eyes. She gave his cock as gentle a squeeze as she could manage, and a tiny bead of pre dripped out of his tip. Nate winced as Supergirl’s soft hand slowly began to move, gliding up and down his throbbing, sore member as Galatea egged her on.  
   
“That’s right,” she purred, watching Kara’s progress intently. “Nice and easy… We don’t want him going off too early again, do we?” Nate blushed in response as a strand of pre squirted from his cockhead. “Aw, look! He’s giving you a treat! Be a good girl and eat it  _all_  up!”  
   
Kara turned her head, feeling her cheeks burn as she held her free hand in front of Nate’s tip. She felt his warm, slippery arousal dripping freely into her palm as she stroked him off. She shuddered as some of it spurted onto her arm. Turning back toward Nate, she brought her hand to her mouth and slurped her salty “treat” up. She swallowed it down as quickly as she could, but couldn’t help but notice that it wasn’t  _quite_ as bad as the load she drank just a minute or so ago.   
   
The sight of Supergirl drinking his pre-cum was too much for Nate to handle. He grunted, feeling his balls tighten as cum spurted lazily from his tip. Kara backed away, but a look from Galatea kept her from taking her hand away from Nate’s twitching shaft. She stroked him, milking each drop of spunk from him as he came.   
   
“Faster!” Galatea ordered as Nate rode his climax out. “Don’t let him stop now! Do it harder! Do it faster!  _Now!”_  
  
Kara obeyed, mouthing an apology to Nate as she sped her movements. She furiously stroked him off as he continued to cum, drawing out his orgasm and sending him right back over the edge into another. He gasped, and would have doubled over in ecstasy if it weren’t for Galatea holding him in place. His legs shook as thick ropes of cum blasted out of his tip, catching Kara in the face.  
   
“Now  _that’s_ a good look for you!” Galatea teased, laughing. “Here, let me help!”  
   
She joined in, wrapping her fingers around the tip of Nate’s cock and teasing his cockhead as Kara stroked his shaft. She slid his foreskin back and forth across his tip, teasing his sensitive spot and forcing him to shoot out more and more of his load. Nate gritted his teeth as Galatea toyed with the crown of his dick, intensifying his climax. Warm, gooey cum squirted from his cock and across Kara’s face, forcing her to shut her eyes as she continued jerking him off. She whined as each sticky strand splashed onto her face, coating her in jizz. Finally, the last of it dribbled out of Nate’s tip. He gasped for breath as Kara and Galatea released his cock.   
   
“S-Sorry,” he wheezed, noticing what a mess he’d made of Kara’s face. “I… C-Couldn’t… Couldn’t hold it in…”  
   
“It’s not your fault,” Kara said, wiping cum from her face and forcing a weak smile. “I should be apologizing to you…”  
   
Nate’s response was cut off by Galatea.   
   
“If you feel  _that_ bad,” she began. “Why don’t you show him just how sorry you are? Go on… Use your mouth…”  
   
Kara glared at Galatea, but thought better of arguing. She nervously inched closer to Nate until she was staring his member down. She glanced up to find him staring down at her with bated breath. He could feel her breaths on his cockhead as she stalled for time. As much as he pitied her for having to do this, there was still a part of him that was eager for her to begin.   
   
Kara pressed her lips to Nate’s cockhead and gently suckled at his tip. He gasped in response, leaning back against Galatea as Supergirl went to work.  
   
“That’s it… Now use your tongue,” Galatea coached. “I  _know_ you’ve done this before… You’re better at sucking cock than  _that.”_  
  
Kara’s blush deepened as she lapped at Nate’s cockhole. She felt each dollop of pre escape his tip to squirt across her tongue, filling her mouth with the salty-sweet taste of arousal. She ran her tongue around Nate’s cockhead, softly stroking him with one hand as she went. He could barely contain himself as he felt her hot, warm tongue circling his tip.   
   
_Supergirl is sucking me off!_ The realization nearly made him cum right there.  _Holy shit, Supergirl is sucking me off!_  
  
Kara bobbed her head slightly, keeping her lips wrapped tightly around Nate’s crown as she worked him in her mouth. She kept eye contact with him this time, her eyes pleading with him to hurry up and finish.   
   
_And warn me, please,_ she thought.   
   
Nate groaned as Supergirl’s tongue ran around his cockhead. She slurped up each slippery bead of pre straight from the source, drinking down his arousal as it flowed from his tip. He couldn’t hold back any longer. The feeling of the Kryptonian girl desperately trying to milk a load out of him with just her soft, warm lips and tongue was just too much for him.   
   
“K-Kara, I’m-  _GAH!”_  
  
Nate bucked his hips, thrusting forward into Kara’s mouth. She squealed in surprise as her mouth suddenly filled with cock. Her eyes went wide as Nate’s cum began squirting into her mouth. Thick, slimy ropes of spunk filled her mouth, forcing her to swallow multiple times to make room for more.   
   
“ _Nngh!_ I-  _Fuck!_  I’m sorry!” Nate groaned. “I… Y-You just felt so good!”  
   
Kara shuddered as Nate’s load flowed down her throat. Shot after shot of jizz filled her stomach until finally, Nate was finished. He sighed as the last of his cum spurted onto Kara’s tongue. She pulled away from him, freeing his cock from her mouth with a  _pop._ She collapsed onto her rear, gasping for air and wiping her mouth.   
   
“Not bad,” Galatea remarked. “But you’ve clearly got a lot to learn…” She released Nate’s wrists. “You’re not going anywhere, are you, sweetie? Good.” She knelt in front of him. “Now, let me show you how it’s done…”  
   
“Wait… L-Let me,  _Oooh!”_ Nate’s objections were silenced as Galatea took his cockhead in her mouth.   
   
With one hand, she stroked his shaft as she began to bob her head. She kept her eyes fixed on his face, watching intently as he writhed in pleasure. She squeezed his cock as she slurped loudly on his shaft, sliding further and further down each time she moved. She kept her lips wrapped snugly around him, and she wiggled her tongue along the underside of his shaft as she swallowed more and more of him.   
   
“F-Fuck it,” Nate groaned, placing both of his hands on Galatea’s head.   
   
As he surrendered to the pleasure, he began thrusting his hips, pushing himself into her throat as she moaned and purred around his shaft. He shut his eyes, gasping softly with each thrust as his balls slapped against Galatea’s chin. She moved her free hand up to his chest and gently traced her fingers down his abdomen. She sped up, bobbing her head faster and faster as she squeezed the base of Nate’s cock.   
   
“W-Wait! Not so fast!” Nate begged. “I- I’ll cum if you don’t slow down!”  
   
Galatea had no intentions of stopping. She held eye contact with Nate as she sucked him off hard and fast, giving him a firm squeeze as she felt him beginning to twitch in her mouth. Nate buried himself in her throat, throwing his head back and grunting as he came. His balls pulsed and throbbed against her chin as they dumped their load down her throat. Galatea sucked and slurped happily at Nate’s member as it squirted sticky ropes of cum straight into her stomach. She pulled back a bit, leaving just his cockhead in her mouth. She cooed happily as she ran her tongue around Nate’s sensitive tip, savoring the taste of his spunk as it filled her mouth. She pulled away from him and happily opened her mouth, sticking out her tongue and showing off her mouthful of jizz before swallowing.   
   
“Hope you took notes, Kara,” she said, turning back to Supergirl. “Get over here. It’s your turn now…”  
   
“But… But I just-,”  
   
“You’ll do it  _again!”_ Galatea snapped. “You’ll do it as many times as I tell you to until you get it  _right!”_  
  
She roughly grabbed Kara by the shoulders and forced her to kneel in front of Nate, who was stroking his cock in anticipation. Galatea grabbed Kara’s hair and tugged hard, causing her to yelp in pain. As soon as Kara’s mouth opened, Nate stuffed his cock inside. She gagged, surprised at the sudden intrusion as half of Nate’s length was suddenly pushed into her mouth.   
   
“Don’t act so innocent, you little tease,” Galatea teased, pushing Kara further forward. “There’s no way you haven’t done this before, Superslut!”  
   
Kara could only gag in response as Galatea forced her to take more and more of Nate’s shaft. She wanted to resist, but she knew she’d hurt Nate if she did. Her strength was actually her greatest handicap at the moment. She choked and coughed as she felt Nate’s cock slide deeper into her throat. Her eyes watered as Galatea pulled her back, only to roughly shove her forward again.   
   
“There you go! Just remember to breathe!”  
   
“ _Gghlk! Ghmph! Gglk!”_  
  
Galatea laughed at Supergirl’s muffled gags – likely an attempt to beg for mercy – as Nate began thrusting his hips. He couldn’t resist any longer. He’d lost track of how many times Galatea had already forced him to cum, and now he was ready to finish on his terms. Kara’s mouth was just a warm, wet hole for him to fill at this point, and he happily obliged. His hips slammed into her face with each thrust as his balls slapped against her chin. She gagged in response, tears streaming down her face as she struggled to breathe through her nose. The heavy, musky scent of cum and cock sweat wasn’t making things any easier on her.   
   
Galatea suddenly shoved Kara forward and held her there. Supergirl gagged and choked as she fought for air, struggling as hard as she dared to against her clone as Nate’s cock pulsed in the back of her throat. Nate threw his head back, his tongue lolling out as the vibrations from Kara’s choking fit sent him over the edge. His load squirted straight into her throat and down into her stomach. Her eyes went wide as she felt Nate’s cock swell in her throat, causing it to bulge noticeably with each blast of cum. Strings of spunk even spurted out of her nose as she struggled to keep Nate’s load down, desperately fighting against Galatea for a chance to breathe.   
   
“Oh, poor baby,” Galatea cooed with mock sympathy. “Is it too much for you?”  
   
_Yes! Let me go!_  
  
“Oh, I know… It just feels  _too_ good, doesn’t it? Her little mouth was  _made_ for cocksucking…”   
   
_She’s not even talking to me!? That bitch!_  
  
“You want more, don’t you?”  
   
“Y-Yes… Please…”  
   
“Well, since you asked so nicely…”  
   
As Nate’s orgasm was ending, Galatea doubled her efforts. Kara let out a muffled squeal of protest as she was pulled roughly back and slammed back into Nate’s groin. Her throat, already slick with cum and spit, was rubbed raw as Galatea forced her into another round of face-fucking. Wet gags and coughs were all she could manage as her vision began to blur. Her body was screaming for fresh air as her throat was stretched around Nate’s member. Just as she was about to black out, Galatea pulled her away from Nate.   
   
“Pathetic,” she scoffed. “Can’t even suck a cock!”  
   
Kara sputtered and coughed as ropes of cum splattered across her face. Nate furiously stroked his cock as he squirted cum onto Supergirl’s face and chest. Her costume quickly became sticky with fresh spunk as Nate rode his orgasm out, grunting with each spurt of jizz that shot out of his tip. He finished with a sigh, and wiped a stray bead of cum from his tip onto Kara’s lips.   
   
“Now look at you!” Galatea huffed. “You’ve gone and ruined your shirt! We can’t have that, can we?” Without warning, she tore Kara’s top from her body. “There! Oh, my!” She let out a laugh when she saw Supergirl’s modest chest. “ _That’s_ what you were hiding under there!? They’re so tiny! Are you sure you’re not a boy?”  
   
Kara felt tears of frustration welling in her eyes as she covered her chest.   
   
“I really  _am_ better than you at everything, aren’t I?” Galatea pulled her costume’s top down.  
   
Her breasts spilled free, bouncing slightly as her nipples stiffened. She was  _much_ bustier than Kara was, easily one or two full cup sizes bigger. She squeezed her tits together, bouncing up and down as she teased Supergirl over the size difference.   
   
“Yours aren’t good for anything,” she huffed. “I had so much planned, but your flat chest would only ruin everything!” She turned to Nate and pointed him toward a box. “Be a dear and take a seat, will you? I need to show Kara what she’s missing…”  
   
Nate didn’t hesitate to obey. His cock twitched in anticipation as he sat down. Galatea dragged Kara over to him and sat her against the wall.   
   
“You  _really_ won’t want to miss this,” she said with a wink.   
   
Galatea knelt in front of Nate and gently pressed his cock between her breasts. She squeezed them together and slowly began rubbing Nate’s shaft. She smirked at Kara as Nate’s cock sank into the valley of her cleavage.   
   
“It’s such a shame you’ll never be able to do this,” Galatea said with mock sadness. “You just aren’t enough of a  _woman…”_  
  
Supergirl’s blush deepened, and she simply sat there, watching as Galatea worked Nate’s cock with her tits. Galatea leaned forward and planted a kiss on Nate’s cockhead. He groaned as a bead of pre dribbled out, rolling down his shaft. He rocked his hips in time with Galatea’s movements as she began lapping at his tip. She purred happily as a strand of pre squirted into her mouth. She made a show of swallowing in front of Kara.   
   
“Look how excited he is… He must  _really_ like my body…” She turned back to Nate. “You  _do_ like it, don’t you?”  
   
“Y-Yes… I-  _Ah!_ I really like it…”  
   
“Thought so…”  
   
With that, Galatea took Nate’s cockhead in her mouth. He threw his head back, shutting his eyes and groaning as she began slurping at his tip. She swirled her tongue around, savoring each salty bead of pre as it spurted into her waiting mouth. She expertly worked Nate’s cock between her tits, squeezing and stroking him with her soft, warm mounds. His toes curled, and he gripped Galatea’s hair tightly as she brought him to the edge. She pulled back, freeing his cock from her mouth with a wet  _plop._ She opened her mouth wide, sticking her tongue out as she began stroking his throbbing shaft.   
   
Nate grunted, shuddering as his body tightened up. Thick, hot ropes of cum erupted from his tip, squirting into Galatea’s mouth and across her lips. A few stray ropes splattered across her cheeks, and some dribbled lazily into her cleavage. She squeezed Nate gently, milking each and every drop from his member as she gulped down what was in her mouth.   
   
“Ooh, that was a big one,” she gasped, cupping Nate’s balls in her hand. “And it still feels like you’ve got quite a bit in there for me…” She glanced at Kara. “Let’s try something else… Kara, get over here.”  
   
“What are you-,”  
   
“ _Now!_ I’m starting to lose my patience!” Kara winced at Galatea’s outburst, but still obeyed. “On your hands and knees. Face the wall… Good girl…”  
   
Kara stared blankly at the brick wall as she waited for Galatea’s next round of humiliation. She felt her clone tear her skirt away from her body. She shut her eyes as her panties followed suit, but quickly opened them again when she felt something against her tight, puffy lips.   
   
“No! No, not that!” she screamed as Galatea took hold of her. “Tell him to stop!”  
   
“He’s only doing what he  _wants_ to do,” Galatea whispered, keeping Kara from moving away. “Besides, your slutty little costume was probably driving him  _crazy,_ wasn’t it?”  
   
Nate didn’t respond. He simply lined his cockhead up with Kara’s warm, wet cunt and began to push forward. Kara screamed in protest, squeezing her legs together as Nate penetrated her. She shivered as she felt her inner folds being invaded by his thick, throbbing fuck-meat. Tears rolled down her cheeks as Galatea sneered at her.   
   
“At least you’re good for  _something,”_ she remarked.   
   
Kara stifled a sob, turning away from her clone as Nate began to thrust. Kara grunted in pain – mixed with a bit of unwelcome pleasure – as her cunny stretched around Nate’s shaft. He pulled back and drove himself forward again with a  _slap._ There was less pain this time. Kara stared at the ground as Nate began moving faster, her body rocking back and forth in time with his as he started to fuck her in earnest. Her soft, tiny tits swayed beneath her body as she felt pressure building between her legs. She shut her eyes and tried to think of something – anything – else, but it quickly became overwhelming. She felt Nate’s cock reach her deepest, most intimate parts, and she lost control.   
   
“S-Stop! I can’t- N- _Nooo!”_  
  
Kara bit her lip and squealed as she came. Sticky, sweet juices squirted from her cunt and splashed onto the ground. Her toes curled and her body shook as Galatea laughed in her face.   
   
“I can’t believe it! You already came!? You really are a slut!”  
   
Kara responded with a choked sob as her pussy twitched around Nate’s shaft. She couldn’t deny that she was in the middle of an extremely powerful, pleasurable climax – not that she  _wanted_ it. Her nectar spurted out onto Nate’s thighs as he fucked her hard and fast, driving himself deeper and deeper with each thrust, until he suddenly buried himself inside of her.   
   
“Not inside,” Kara whimpered.   
  
  
Nate grunted, and his cock twitched as it was squeezed and massaged by Supergirl’s inner walls. He grinded his hips against Kara’s tight, petite rear as he desperately tried to squirt his load as deep as he possibly could. Thick, potent wads of cum shot into Supergirl’s womb, filling her to the brim. She cried out in distress as she felt the sticky, hot spunk filling her insides. Nate simply gasped, pulling out of her with a sticky  _plop_ as he unplugged her. She dropped to the ground, shaking as Nate’s fresh load leaked out of her. She stared blankly ahead as Galatea pushed Nate onto his back.   
   
“What’s wrong? I thought you were enjoying yourself…” She pulled her costume off as she positioned herself above Nate. “You’re a really fickle slut, aren’t you?”   
   
Nate didn’t pay much attention to Galatea’s banter. He was fixated on her rear as she knelt above his waist. He was trying to figure out how she concealed her figure beneath her costume. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her curvy butt as it hovered just above his cock. She slowly lowered herself, looking back at him over her shoulder as she sank onto him. She gasped as she was penetrated, biting her lip as more and more of Nate’s shaft was drawn into her greedy cunt. She straddled his waist, her thick thighs shaking slightly as she began to bounce on top of him. Her tits jiggled in time with her thrusts as Nate grabbed her cheeks. He kneaded her soft, curvy ass in his hands as she rode him faster and faster, driving herself closer to the edge with each thrust.   
   
“ _Mmf!_ Honestly, Kara… I-  _Ooooh!_ I don’t u-understand… Why y-you don’t like-  _Nnf, fuck!_ This…”  
   
Kara didn’t respond. Her pussy twitched as Nate’s load continued drooling out of her and onto the ground. Galatea whimpered and gasped in pleasure as she bounced on top of Nate. She was close to her limit, but she wasn’t quite there. She needed just a bit more to go over the edge. Nate was eager to give her the push she needed. He cried out as she slammed her hips down onto him. His balls pulsed as his load shot up into her cunt, filling her with hot, gooey ropes of spunk. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Her mouth hung open, and her tongue lolled out as sticky arcs of quim squirted from her cunny. Her pussy squeezed down around Nate, milking him for everything he had as her orgasm continued. Her juices exploded from between her legs, splattering onto the ground – and even onto Kara’s legs.   
   
“More,” she muttered, her eyes glazed over with lust. “Fill me up… I want more…”  
   
Galatea began moving again, shuddering as she grinded against Nate. He could only groan in pleasure as Galatea worked his cock around inside her. He felt her cum again already, clamping down on his shaft as she squirted more girlcum from her honey pot. She bounced wildly on top of him, desperate to be filled by even more of his hot jizz. He barely lasted another minute before he came again. He bucked his hips, grunting as he squeezed Galatea’s soft, round ass. Thick, sticky ropes of cum blasted into her womb, driving her over the edge again. Drool ran down her chin as her eyes rolled back in her head. She dug her nails into Nate’s sides as she rode out her latest climax, relishing in the feeling of being filled to the brim with fat wads of spunk. When Nate was finally finished, she took a moment to catch her breath before crawling off of him.   
   
“Alright, Kara,” she gasped. “We’re almost done here… Be a good little whore and clean me up…”  
   
She straddled Kara’s face as Nate’s load began to leak from her freshly-used cunt. Kara obeyed without protest, lapping up Nate’s still-warm cream from inside Galatea’s pussy.   
   
“So eager,” Galatea cooed, biting her lip. “I knew you’d be the perfect little slut…”  
   
Kara swirled her tongue around inside Galatea’s cunny, slurping up as much cum as she could. She swallowed each mouthful without hesitation. It was finally beginning to taste…  _good._ She felt a pleasant heat between her legs as Galatea grinded against her face, her clit brushing her nose. She heard her clone squeal as she finished cleaning out her pussy, and her face was suddenly coated in Galatea’s juices.   
   
“ _Ooh,_ good job…” Galatea softly stroked Supergirl’s hair. “You’re so considerate…” She rolled off of Kara, sighing happily.   
   
Kara shakily got to her feet and made her way to Nate, panting heavily. She knelt above him, her eyes wild and unfocused, and spread her dripping pussy with two fingers. A dollop of cum leaked out onto Nate’s cockhead and rolled down his shaft just before Kara dropped her hips. She squealed happily as she was filled back up by his cock. She could feel his load being stirred up inside her as she began bouncing on top of him. She bit her lip, eagerly watching his facial expression change from surprise to bliss. Wet  _squishes_ sounded from her warm, tight hole as she fucked Nate, her nails digging into his chest as the pair grew closer and closer to climax. Nate finished first. He bucked his hips and grabbed onto Kara’s thighs as his load shot into her cunt. Her already-sticky womb was filled up even further by his hot, gooey spunk. Kara screamed, shutting her eyes as she came. Sticky spurts of girlcum shot out onto Nate’s chest, leaving him a sticky mess by the time she finished. She rolled off of him, exhausted, with a smile on her face. She spread her cunt as his load began to leak out onto the ground.   
   
“That was unexpected,” Galatea remarked, a bit red in the face. “Now you’ve got me all excited again…”   
   
She shrugged and climbed on top of Nate.   
   
“One more time can’t hurt…”  
   
She rocked her hips against him as he gasped for air, clearly exhausted from his seemingly-endless ordeal. Tiny beads of sweat rolled down her body as her tits bounced and her ass jiggled. She rolled her hips, moaning softly as Nate’s cock stretched her walls around its girth. She looked over to Kara to find that she had vanished. A brief moment of confusion was followed by an arm around her neck. Supergirl had gotten behind her, and had her in a tight choke hold.   
   
“I am  _not_ just some stupid slut for you to play with!” Kara hissed, tightening her hold on Galatea.   
   
Galatea tried to choke out a response, but couldn’t form any words. She continued thrusting her hips almost reflexively as she attempted to escape Kara’s hold. She began feeling light-headed, and her vision grew blurry. As she started passing out, she felt the sensations between her legs growing more and more intense until she couldn’t take it any longer. As she lost consciousness, her tongue lolled out and her eyes rolled back, and thick, sticky jets of girlcum blasted from between her legs across Nate’s already-soaked chest. She managed a choked squeal before she passed out.   
   
_I hope he fucks me again before they take me to jail,_ was her final thought before losing consciousness.   
   
Nate gasped for breath as Galatea’s still form twitched on top of him. He glanced up to Kara, who released her clone, leaving her to slump over on top of Nate.   
   
“Wh-What did you do that for!?” Nate asked.   
   
Kara silenced him with a glare.   
   
“Oh… Right…” He cleared his throat. “Um… I- I didn’t… If you don’t mind, could you… I didn’t finish, so…”  
   
Kara smirked at Nate.   
   
“You want to cum, is that it?”  
   
“Y-Yes?”  
   
“Fine…” She looked at Galatea’s unconscious body, noting that Nate was still buried in her cunt. “I want some payback anyway…”  
   
She got between Nate’s legs and took hold of Galatea’s hips. She slowly lifted her up, and dropped her back down, using her like a toy to get Nate off.   
   
“How’s she feel?” Kara asked. “Still good?”  
   
“Uh-huh,” Nate groaned.   
   
Galatea mumbled in her sleep as her head rested on Nate’s chest. Supergirl moved her rival’s lower body faster, smacking her rear a few times just for fun. It really  _was_ satisfying to degrade her, even if she wasn’t conscious to experience it. At the very least, it felt good knowing she was getting back at Galatea for the humiliation she’d just put her through.   
   
Nate’s quickened breathing alerted Kara to his approaching orgasm.  
   
“Are you almost there?” she asked.   
   
“Y-Yeah…” Nate gritted his teeth and grabbed Kara’s hands as he neared his limit.   
   
“Make sure to cum a  _whole_ lot for her… I don’t want this bitch to walk straight for a week!”  
   
Nate shut his eyes, gasping as he thrust his hips upward. He squeezed Kara’s hand as he came, shooting one last load into Galatea’s unconscious body. He filled up her womb with his warm, creamy spunk, firing countless thick ropes into her as she twitched in her sleep.   
   
“Take it, you bitch!” Supergirl yelled, giving Galatea’s ass a firm slap. “Serves you right! I hope this knocks you up!”  
   
The thought of impregnating a Kryptonian only served to intensify Nate’s orgasm. He moaned and shuddered as even more jizz squirted out of his sore, aching cock. When he was finally finished, he pushed Galatea to the side. He collapsed onto his back, gasping for air as his shaft finally deflated.   
   
“Sorry you had to go through that,” Kara said. “I should’ve been more careful…”  
   
“N-No… I was just in the… In the wrong place…  _Whew!_ At the wrong time…” Nate smiled. “Besides, I… I ended up having fun anyway…”  
   
Kara returned Nate’s smile as she picked Galatea – whose pussy was drooling Nate’s fresh load – up off the ground.   
   
“Honestly… I did too…” She took flight, slinging Galatea over her shoulder. “Well, I’ve got to get her to jail… Maybe we can do this again sometime… Y’know, without the insane super-villain forcing us to, I mean…”  
   
“Yeah, that’d be great,” Nate said.   
   
Supergirl was beaming as she flew away. She was so happy that she forgot she was naked until she arrived at the police station.   
   
_Oh, fuck it,_ she thought.  _Let them look…_


End file.
